


First Meetings

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Contains homophobia, homophobic slang, mention of anxiety, and cursing). Ursula notices that her best friend has his eyes on a certain football player. She could only hope that Balthazar could eventually talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Meetings  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Ursula, Pedro Donaldson, Benedick Hobbes  
> Prompt: Introduction  
> Word Count: 1,789  
> Rating: T (Homophobia/Cursing)  
> Notes: (Contains homophobia, homophobic slang, mention of anxiety, and cursing). Ursula notices that her best friend has his eyes on a certain football player. She could only hope that Balthazar could eventually talk to him.

**First Meetings**

Balthazar came to the football game with Ursula, his best friend. He had his arms wrapped around himself out of sheer nervousness. Just recently, he had come out more-or-less to the school after the guy he had been dating made a big scene after they broke up. Now that everyone knew, he was getting many more jeers then he was used to, and his anxiety was not helping anything. He usually hated being out in public around people who went to school with him, but Ursula managed to convince him to be with her.

One small thing that she knew would cheer up little Balthazar was watching a football match. Not that he particularly cared for football at all – he wasn’t the best at it – but he, Ursula knew, had a big crush on one of the football players. Not that said football player ever noticed him, but that wasn’t the point.

After the game, though, Balthazar glanced at his friend to realize that she had a smile on her face, “What?” He asked cautiously.

“Something tells me that you weren’t watching the game as intensely as it looked like you were.” Ursula stood up and started to walk to where her dad was waiting in the car.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Balthazar said, his cheeks turning red as he looked down at the ground, absentmindedly pulling his sleeves over his hands.

Ursula kept on grinning, “C’mon, I see the way that you watch him in school. I know you have a crush on him.”

Balthazar looked over his shoulder where said football player was talking with a very loud mouthed kid – Benedick, Balthazar thought his name was. “Don’t tell anyone.” Balthazar quietly said, “I don’t need any more terrible things going around about me and… I don’t want to drag anyone down with me.”

“I would never tell.” Ursula said seriously, “You know I wouldn’t. I knew about you and Alex and never said anything to anyone.”

“I know.” Balthazar nodded, “I’m just – being extra cautious now.”

Ursula nodded, “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” She fixed her glasses as they neared her dad’s car, “Want to come over?”

“Will it be okay?” He questioned, Ursula just rolled her eyes and brought Balthazar to the car.

 

Balthazar ended up staying the night at Ursula’s house – after calling his parents and letting him know that _yes_ , _I would still be going to school tomorrow. I have music tomorrow and I wouldn’t miss it._ Once that was settled, then Balthazar and Ursula talked for most of the afternoon – working on homework for a small portion of that time.

The next day, Balthazar was sitting in maths waiting for the class to let out. He was trying to ignore the jeering that a small group of guys were giving him across the room. Every ten minutes or so, Balthazar allowed his eyes to travel over to the football players desk. Pedro Donaldson. He’d heard him called an ‘all-around great guy’ more than once from Benedick and Olivia – the girl that he was currently dating.

Once class was over, Balthazar packed his bag and walked out of the room, keeping his head down so that he wouldn’t catch any unnecessary attention. However, because he was looking down, he completely missed the fact that he passing by the group of guys who have seemed to make it their personal mission to embarrass him. As he was walking, Balthazar was tripped and fell right into someone’s arms, which he wasn’t sure if that was better than just falling to the ground and being able to get up and leave.

Both Balthazar’s and said persons books flew everywhere and almost the whole hallway was laughing, “FAGGOT!” One of the guys yelled, with more insults being thrown at him.

“I’m so sorry.” Balthazar said, ignoring the group of people as best he could, as he tried to pull himself out of the person’s arms.

“Don’t be sorry. That wasn’t your fault.” Balthazar’s heart stopped when he heard the voice. He knew that voice. It was the voice of his crush. _Oh no_. He literally _fell_ into Pedro Donaldson’s arms. Once Pedro made sure that Balthazar was steadied on his feet, he stormed over to the group of people who were still laughing – Balthazar decided that the one who did it was a year eleven or twelve. Still, Pedro Donaldson marched right up to them and started telling them off, throwing a lot of curses at them.

Balthazar was fixated on watching Pedro throw a punch at the biggest one and bloody the kids nose. The rest of the group immediately shut up as the kid ran into the bathroom. Pedro looked around, “IF ANY OF YOU OTHER LITTLE FUCKERS HAVE A PROBLEM, TELL ME RIGHT NOW AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU!” No one said anything. Balthazar noticed a terrifying flame of anger in Pedro’s eyes while watching him, which made him realize why everyone suddenly backed away from him.

It was a moment before Balthazar realized that Pedro had walked back over to him, “Are you okay… urm, what’s your name?”

“Balthazar.” He managed to get out.

Pedro smiled, “That’s a cool name. The mighty Balthazar!”

Balthazar shook his head, “I’m – I’m not mighty.”

“I think you are.” Pedro shrugged, “I’m Pedro by the way.” Balthazar nodded, already knowing his name, but before he could actually respond anything, Pedro spoke up, “Anyway, are you okay? Hurt anywhere?”

“No. I’m fine.” He responded, “It’s happened plenty of times before.” He added under his breath and he started to pick up his and Pedro’s books. Quickly trying to sort through papers and textbooks.

“It won’t happen anymore.” Pedro said, “Trust me… and if it does-” He grinned, “Just let me know.”

Balthazar just nodded, handing the pile of Pedro’s stuff to him, unable to actually look at him, “Thanks. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem.” Pedro told him with a kind smile on his face.

 

At lunch was the first time that Ursula saw Balthazar since they got into school, she sat down across from him, looking worried, “How are you?”

Balthazar shrugged, “I’m fine.” He said, poking at his food with his fork, one of his sleeves covering up his other hand. To the side of his tray, he had some of his music that he was working on for his guitar on top of a couple of textbooks.

“Balthazar.” Ursula sighed, “Seriously.”

Before Balthazar could respond, Pedro took the seat next to him, “Hey Ursula.” Pedro said, then looked back at Balthazar, “Hey Balthazar, I think we got our textbooks switched.” Pedro said with a slight smile.

Balthazar looked surprised as he moved his music to look at the book that was sitting on the table next to it, he checked the name and, sure enough, it said Pedro Donaldson written in it. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Balthazar said, “Urm, I didn’t check the book. Sorry.” He said again.

Pedro shook his head, “No, it’s fine.” He smiled, “It gave me an excuse to come and see how you were doing.” Pedro looked down at the table and at the music, seeing that the notes were handwritten in, “You write music?”

“Yeah.” Balthazar said shyly, “I do. I also play it.”

“Do you? What instruments do you play?”

Balthazar gave a side glance to Ursula, saying a mixture of ‘is-this-really-happening’ and ‘should-I-really-list-all-of-it?’ Ursula smiled and nodded to her best friend.

“Guitar, drums, piano, ukulele, a bit of French horn. Dabble in a bit of sax, Bit of mandolin, bit of violin, bit of viola every so often if I’m feeling it… cello.” Balthazar paused, fidgeting with his sleeve.

Pedro smiled at the list, knowing that he was sitting next to a musical genius, “Is that all?”

“Castanets, pots and pans, if you give me something… I’ll give it some rhythm.” Balthazar said, trying to end on a joke.

Shaking his head, Pedro laughed, “Do you sing?”

Balthazar nodded, “Yeah. I do.”

“You think I could be an audience one day for your performance?” Pedro asked.

“I mean… I don’t think I’m that good for you to-”

“Balthazar, you know you’re talented.” Ursula said, her usual response for whenever her friend tries to downgrade his musical abilities.

Pedro smiled, “I look forward to hearing you one of these days. What’s your favorite band?”

“Mumford and Sons.” Balthazar said, that answer was always ready, he was wearing his Mumford and Sons shirt too, but his sweater was covering it, “Yours?”

“Sheep, Dog, & Wolf.” Pedro responded back just as easily, he paused, “If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

Balthazar thought for a second, “I’m not a fan of the sun, but I don’t mind it on the odd day. So somewhere like Brighton… it should have it but doesn’t. Where would you go?”

“Fiji.” Pedro said, “Definitely.”

“Pedro!” Benedick came over to him, “There you are!” Pedro looked slightly annoyed at Benedick, “I thought you were off with Olivia.” Benedick said.

“Olivia didn’t come in today.” Pedro responded, “I’ll be with you in a minute, okay?” He waved off Benedick who looked between the two for a moment before wondering off. Pedro sighed, “I don’t want him to bother you. I do want to talk to you again, though. Can I text you?”

Balthazar hid his amazement and slightly nodded, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Pedro smiled and switched phones with Balthazar, both of them typing in their numbers and saving them.

“It was good talking to you Balthazar, I will text you later.” Pedro said happily, grabbing his books and leaving to go find Benedick.

Balthazar sat in stunned silence for a moment before Ursula touched his hand and pulled him back, “What…” He asked, shaking his head, “Just happened?”

“You just became friends with Pedro.” Ursula smiled and Balthazar knew that his face was turning a bright shade of red, well, a brighter shade then it had been, “Congratulations, I want to hear the whole story later.”

Glancing down, Balthazar saw his phone lit up with Pedro’s name.

**Pedro:** Just making sure that I typed in the right number.

**Balthazar:** You did. I’m glad I did too.

Ursula laughed, “Balthazar, you’re blushing.”

Balthazar slid his phone in his pocket, keeping himself from reaching for it again when he felt it vibrate. He hid his face behind his hands, “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”

Smiling, Ursula was glad that _finally_ she got to see Balthazar to talk to Pedro – even though the way that they met probably wasn’t the best. Their friendship skyrocketed from there and Balthazar and Pedro became best friends in less than a month.


End file.
